Finding Love
by BeautyMistaken
Summary: As Renesmee prepares to meet the Volturi for the first time after the battle, she finds herself strangely attracted to one Alec... One thing leads to another and well read on to find out more... Reviews please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee POV**

It was my birthday in two days and I was really nervous for my 17th birthday. I had been asked to go to Italy to see the Volturi; it was their way of checking up on me to see whether or not I was dangerous. I could seriously assure them I was not and really what was it going to take for them to realise I wasn't dangerous or a monster to humans. They really need to sort out their trust issues.

Dad was making me go out shopping with Auntie Alice to get new clothes to make me fit their way of being a vampire. This meant big ball gowns and no jeans I had to wear dresses and skirts all the time and heels. Well the heels I didn't mind but the constant skirt and dresses wearing I might have an issue with.

*******Few Hours Later*******

"Renesmee it's midday already we need to go shopping for your new clothes" Called Auntie Alice.

"Give me a minute and I'll be down" I answered her. There was no need to shout after her cause she we are all vampires, we'll I'm a hybrid, but she could hear me even if I whispered it.

I grabbed my handbag and jacket and made my way to the car. Of course she had got the Porsche because it was her favourite even if it did make us stick out to all other drivers on the road.

"We are going to Phoenix shopping, I warn you I am excited and have a clear idea of what we need to get you but we are going to have fun"

Yay, just what I needed. I thought to myself but I smiled to her to make it seem like I was excited.

Off we went we drove to Phoenix it didn't take long because of course Auntie Alice didn't follow the speed limits but money was no option to her. She had the radio on listening to the latest music charts and of course she knew all the words to every single song.

Once in Phoenix Auntie Alice pulled up outside the first ball gown shop. I turned and stared at her with devious eyes.

"What?" She exclaimed "We are going for 3 weeks and there is most likely a ball every other night and you need good dresses to show off to everyone now come on lets have some fun" With that Auntie Alice climbed out of the car and I followed suit.

With a ding of the bell we were announced in entering the shop, a young lady came out from the back room came and greeted us. She had a long tape around her neck, a pin cushion on a band around her wrist, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her glasses were sitting on the edge of her nose.

"May I help you?" She asked.

Auntie Alice of course answered without a second of thought "We need several ball gowns so we need to try on a lot" the woman beamed at the thought.

"Of course, ball gowns are in the room next door. If you'll follow me please"

Auntie Alice lead the way with the woman as they discussed what types of dresses and colours would suit me. This was so weird, why were they putting me through this. As we entered the next room I was greeted by all the colours and clothes and sparkles of the dresses.

Auntie Alice dove straight in and began scrambling through the rails; she was pilling up the dresses as far as the eye could see on the woman's arms.

"Auntie Alice I think that is enough dresses for me to try on for now, we can always come and get more" I assured her.

"Yes, now let's go get you to try these on"

The woman tried to guide us to the changing room with the use of only one eye because the other was covered by the dresses.

Auntie Alice gave me the first dress at the top of the pile. It was a dark pink puffy dress covered in diamantes' all over the bodice, yuck! I hadn't even tried it on and I didn't like it. It took me an age to put it on because it had a fiddly zip up the side that didn't want to go up. It was strapless and clung to my breasts and invisible stomach.

I walked out from behind the curtain to see Auntie Alice on a leather sofa with a glass of champagne. Her face when I walked out was a picture, she looked so impressed where as I wasn't. I folded my arms in disgust.

"What's up Ness?" asked Auntie Alice.

"It's too pink and puffy. I don't like it at all" I told her straight forwardly.

Auntie Alice sighed in an upset way. "Ok time for the next one" She handed me a long emerald green dress.

Dress after dress we tried on, yet still we hadn't found a perfect one that I loved. But Auntie Alice wasn't going to give up yet. We reached the final 3 dresses of the pile, none puffy, I was glad to say, I'd tried enough of those on today to last me a lifetime of hatred for them.

The last 3 were all straight but different. I tired each one on, one was a dark midnight blue that had an embellished one shoulder strap and waist band and floated straight to the floor and had a small train to give enough space for high heels. The second dress was a red and strapless, it had a heavily sequined panel on the breast, the dress clung to the floor and left a smaller train that the first dress. The final dress was a rich purple ultra neck dress with a heart shaped top, it had an embellished waist band and floated all the way down.

All of these dress left Auntie Alice gob smacked, she loved them all and so did I. Not knowing which ones to choose we had all three but we knew we needed to get a few more ball gowns other than these. Auntie Alice went and paid while I got changed back into my normal clothes which looked dull compared to those dresses.

As she walked out of the changing room Auntie Alice was soon by her side with several different items like tiara's and headbands and little bits. Out of all of them I spotted a mask that was suitable for a masquerade ball, it was beautiful. Auntie Alice saw my reaction to it and knew she had to add it to the shopping bill, I knew without actually going to the till she had go the rest too but it didn't matter they were all beautiful.

With the several bags of clothes we walked out of the dress shop and loaded the car ready for the next ones. It became a long day as Auntie Alice dragged me through several hundred shops and spent an enormous amount of money just for a trip to see the Volturi.

When we reached home it was late and I was getting drowsy, but I still had to pack because we had to leave early tomorrow morning for Italy. I climbed out of the car feeling the weight of the need to sleep hit me hard as I slammed the door shut Auntie Alice cringed as she hated when I did that.

Taking the hundreds of bags of new clothes, shoes, jewellery, nightwear and more in Dad looked relieved to see us back. As we walked into the kitchen we were greeted by Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Grandpa and Grandma and Mum. Mum came and gave me a huge hug and Dad came and joined in.

"Ok we need to pack your things now, so you go get some sleep you look shattered sweetheart" Mum spoke to me.

I slumped myself off to bed and slept an easy night's sleep which was strange compared to my normal habit's of nightmares and screaming.

I woke up at half past 3 by Mum and Dad. "You need to go and hunt before your flight, quickly get dressed and we'll go" Sliding out of bed I got dressed instantly and followed them to the woods. Jake was already by the tree's waiting for us, he always came with me hunting; it was sort of like a tradition that we had been doing since I was 3 months old.

We ran through the trees at the speed of lightening to reach the top where we knew we could find big enough animals to kill to make me last the journey long.

Dad showing off to Mum killed a mountain Lion before her eyes; they shared him together while I killed a young mountain Lion with a bit of help from Jake.

We drank the Lions dry and had a few more to make sure it would last me, and we headed off home.

"Nessie, Jake wants to speak with you alone for a minute" Dad told me before we left the woods.

I waited for him to transform back into human form and get dressed when he came and sat by me on a rock, he wrapped an arm around my waist like he usually did "Ness you won't forget me while you're in Italy will you? And promise me you'll come back still yourself"

"I will I promise I would never let anyone change me. Of course I won't forget you, now I really need to go and get ready to leave for the airport. See you in 3 weeks Jakey" I hugged him tight and followed my parents inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Italy

**Renesmee POV**

After a long flight it was nice to see land. The whole family sat through the long journey but I had to sleep but I was constantly being woken up by a child who was sitting behind me kicking my seat, Uncle Jasper though changed his mind about kicking my seat with his emotion control.

As I walked out of the airport with my several suitcases and holdall bags I was greeted by a dark haired handsome man dressed in all black. He drew my attention away from being tired that could be assured.

"Renesmee Cullen, I am Alec Volturi" He introduced himself, he had a husky voice that captivated me "You will be coming with me to see the Volturi, your family have cars waiting for them, if you will follow me please we have a car waiting". I followed his instructions; he took most of my bags and left me with just a suit case and my handbag to take.

"Are you sure you don't want me to have one of the holdall's on my suitcase?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"No its fine the car is just there" He gestured with a nod of his head at the red Lamborghini sitting just a hundred yards away from us.

We loaded the car with me bags and we both sat in the front, Alec drove of course and we made our way to the Volturi. In the car with him I tried so hard not to look at him but everything within was pulling me to him. I don't know what it was about him but he brought a side out of me that I didn't even know about.

"Renesmee what do you think of Italy so far?" He spoke to me, it sounded like he was trying to make conversation.

"It's beautiful, I really do love it here already and I've only been here 5 minutes" I laughed in a very girly laugh, OMG I was going to make a fool of myself. But to my surprise Alec laughed to.

"Yes, it does seem to have that effect on people" He smiled. Aw his smile made me feel like I was melting inside.

As we reached the Volturi mansion, Alec pulled up outside and within an instant he was opening my door and several guards were outside to take my bags from the car. Alec offered me his arm and escorted me to see Aro who was in the throne room, as I heard one of the guards telling Alec.

We walked through the dark corridors in silence, his skin was cold to touch but it felt nice on my skin which was warm. When we reached the throne room double doors I took a huge deep breath in fear of doing something wrong in front of Aro. The double doors swung open and I was greeted by a white marble room with three thrones directly in front of the double doors.

Aro welcomed as he walked forwards towards me when I was walking into the room "Ah Renesmee such a lovely surprise to see you". He came forward and offered me his hand's, I knew of his powers and reluctantly let him take my hands within his own. His face was most disappointed when I put up a shield to hide my memories from him but he didn't pass comment. Alec, who was still by my side was standing like a regimented solider with his arms behind his back yet he still watched Aro with focus.

"No my dear Alec is going to be with you these 3 weeks and he is going to show you to your room where your bags should already be, but you will find a surprise in your room which Alec will show you" Aro nodded towards Alec with a smile "There will be a ball tomorrow night to celebrate your birthday, which is tomorrow is I remember correctly which I do. So you shall be having a minor dance lesson with Alec of course, but this will only be in the morning the rest of the day is yours to do as you wish, now I must go and greet your family as they have just arrived" And with that Alec took me by the arm and we used our vampire speed to go to my room door.

Outside my room the door was made of mahogany and had a sign on the door with my name carved into a thin piece of wood beautifully. Alec took the door knob and turned it to show a large room with a four post bed up the right side of the room wall and the bed face inwards. The walls were lined with books and pictures. As I walked into the room there was a door beside my bed and another door opposite on the left wall, Alec walked me over to the door on the left wall and opened it to see a huge walk in wardrobe, each shelf and rail and draws were full. I was mesmerised.

"This is the surprise Aro was talking about" Alec looked at me to see my face shocked with delight, my mouth was actually open and I was gawping in amazement, Alec stood beside me laughing.

I pushed his shoulder in a friendly way. My long golden curls were swaying in the breeze of the air-con in the walk in wardrobe.

Alec left the door open but guided me to the other door beside my bed, it was an en suite bathroom half the size of my huge bedroom which was as large as the throne room if not a little bigger. The bathroom was cream and purple, the walls were lined in a wall paper covered in small dark purple flowers, the towels were purple and there was a purple rug in the middle of the room. Everything else had hints of purple and lots of cream. It was very elegant. Walking back through to my bedroom I realised that the colour schemes for both rooms were the same but it was more purple than cream in the room.

I noticed my bags were on my bed and floor. "Well would you like any help unpacking?" Alec offered.

"Well if you wouldn't mind please then yes I would very much" I smiled casually at him. He helped me unpack my bags; he didn't even use his vampire speed we did it slowly and carefully enjoying every moment together.

Knock. Knock. Someone was at my door, I used my vampire speed and went and opened the door to see Jane looking evil as ever.

"Renesmee" She spoke my name through her teeth like a growl "Aro would like you to know that if you are hunger just go down to the kitchen and they'll make you and get you whatever you would like" She then walked away knowing that her brother was listening to every word of what she was saying. I closed the door and walked back into the room where Alec was focused on unpacking my clothes it was like he wanted to pretend that hadn't happened so I followed suit.

Once all my clothes were unpacked we sat on my clear bed together. "Aro will want you to eat something before it gets too late Renesmee" Alec spoke to me trying to put on a smile.

"I know, what's up Alec? Is it Jane because honestly it was nothing, I don't really mind anymore" I tried to reassure him but he wasn't taking it.

"I can understand for the life of me why she wouldn't like you it's not as though you have done something to hurt or offend her. Sometimes I don't know how to react to things" Alec was being really honest with me and this kind of shocked me a bit because I wasn't expecting him to be so frank with me. "I don't mean to burden this all on you, please just forget what I said"

"Alec no, I am glad to spoke to me like that, you treat me like an equal here and I really am grateful for that, as for Jane maybe she needs time to get used to me and maybe these 3 weeks here are going to help her with that" I put my hand on his arm as a way of comforting him, he seemed to accept my way of comforting him but I just felt the urge to hug him and tell him everything would be ok but I knew I had to reframe from doing such things.

"Well I best go and get something to eat with Aro and them, would you like me to take you down for something to eat now?" Alec asked me trying to make things seem ok.

I nodded "Would you like to get on my back and I'll take you down to the kitchen, it will be much quicker this way and it will be easier to guide you?" Alec asked me. Well I couldn't say no so I climbed on his back and he ran us down to the kitchen. "Tell them what you would like and they'll get it you right away, I will be back here shortly, don't go anywhere please" Alec almost sounded like he was begging me.

"Of course I'll wait" With a smile he was gone.

**Alec POV**

Wow Renesmee was beautiful everything about her was amazing but I must not show her how I feel as I could get her in trouble with Jane and we all knew that would end badly. I just have never felt this way about someone before and I would love to be able to share the rest of my life with them and Renesmee is that girl. She had me at her feet the first time I saw her. The way her golden curls framed her face, her golden eye's had me floating, she really was memorising. I was looking forward to getting to know her, but I dread that I might get attached.

As I approached the double doors of the throne room, I pushed all the thoughts about Renesmee to the back of my head. All of a sudden the double doors opened, I walked in and was greeted by Aro "So Alec, how is young Renesmee? I do hope she has settled in"

"Renesmee is fine, she is just eating now, she loves your little surprise but she did bring a whole new wardrobe with her. She seems to have settled in well, just like you expected"

"Brilliant, now let's eat. The Cullen's have insisted on hunting in the woods so they won't be dining with us" Aro informed everyone in the throne room.

"Now that I am pleased about" remarked Jane with a laugh of delight.

"Play nicely Jane, they are our guests after all" Aro answered her "Take your seat the food will be here now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An evening to remember **

**Renesmee POV **

I sat in the kitchen with a glass of animal blood, chocolate and ice cream because what girl doesn't love her chocolate and ice cream. I glanced at my watch which Auntie Alice made me wear today because it went with what I was wearing very well and it helps to be punctual, it was 9:30pm. I had been on my own in the kitchen for an hour now, I really do hope Alec will come quickly, I miss his red eyes and floppy hair that never seemed to have a hair out of place, his smile that could brighten even the darkest of nights.

Getting lost in thought I dropped my spoon that was covered in ice cream all down my new pair of jeans, I grabbed a damp cloth from off the side and scrubbed at my leg trying to get rid of the stain when Alec turn up right by my side making me jump.

"Oh Alec you scared me" He laughed at my remark and noticed me scrubbing at my jeans.

"What have you done Renesmee?" He asked in a cheeky way, and if I had been looking up I would have seen him wink at me.

"I dropped a spoon of ice cream on my new jeans and its left a mark" I showed him the mark.

"Come here let me do that for you" He grabbed the damp cloth and with just one wipe he had gotten rid of it.

"Now that is just showing off" We laughed. He is such a nice guy and I am determined for nothing to come between us if it killed me.

"So you ready to go back?" he asked when we had finished the fits of giggles round.

"Yeah sure" He made me climb on his back again and with a blur we were back in my room again.

I kicked my ballet shoes off and left them by the end of my bed. Alec picked them up and followed me into the wardrobe; I grabbed a silk night dress that was hanging carefully placed on a coat hanger. I searched through the draws trying to find underwear when Alec guided me to another set of draws and opened the top one to find neatly stacked lacey underwear. I grabbed a set and made my way to the bathroom. I stopped myself before I went in.

"Alec if you sit there" I pointed to the leather sofa that was propped up against the wall of where the entrance to the room was "I'll only be a minute or two"

I closed the door to the bathroom and got ready for bed. It made me anxious to the thought that Alec was going to see me in my nightwear that by the looks of things was very grown up and mature. I didn't really care I just climbed in it and brushed my teeth, got a bobble and pulled my golden curls into a loose bun. I wiped all the make-up off and decided this was as good as it was going to get. I took a deep breath and went back into my bedroom. I walked in to find Alec sitting quietly on the sofa with a book in his hands, when he noticed I had walked in her jumped up to his feet putting the book on the sofa.

The night dress was knee length and strappy. It clung to all the right places; I noticed that Alec was gob smacked.

"So yeah Alec there is something I need to tell you something" I said looking at the floor.

"What is it" He was by my side putting an arm around my waist with that he guided me to the bed and he sat by me.

"I have nightmares which result in me screaming, crying and what not" I told him.

"Renesmee, that doesn't bother me, if you want I'll stay by your side just in case you need me to wake you or something" He asked in a really sincere way.

"Please, if you don't mind that is"

"Of course I don't mind" he informed me.

"Thank you, now I really am tired. Night Alec" I kissed him lightly on the cheek and scrambled underneath the covers of my bed. Alec got of the bed and went back to the sofa and went to read his book. Squashing my head down into the pillow I watched him reading his book and I dropped off to sleep.

_I was walking through a field; flowers lined the grass in a multitude of colours the sky as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. Bending down to pick up a flower someone walked up behind me wrapping their arms around me kissing my neck. I stood up and turned around to see it was Alec, his kisses sent butterflies flying around in my stomach so much so they made my head dizzy. _

_He made me feel special, when everything was making me floaty Jacob came out of nowhere. He lunched at Alec, pushing us both over in the grass. I couldn't feel Alec's arms around me no more, he was fighting with Jacob._

_"STOP PLEASE CUT THIS OUT THIS IS SILLY" I started screaming at them. _

_All I could see was Jacob turning into a wolf, this was bad really bad. _

_I couldn't take this anymore I screamed as loud as I could. I saw Alec trying to fight back._

_"JACOB DONT HURT ALEC I LOVE HIM" I screamed at him. _

**Alec POV**

She was screaming, tossing and turning in her sleep, I dashed to her side.

"STOP PLEASE CUT THIS OUT THIS IS SILLY" she screamed. She was having a nightmare "JACOB DONT HURT ALEC I LOVE HIM" again she called out. Hang on did I heat correctly, without a second of thought I shook her.

"Renesmee wake up it's only a dream" I told her. I shook her again and she woke instantly.

"Alec come here please" She beckoned me to the other side of the bed "Lie down please" She was half asleep, she didn't know what she was saying but I went and lay next to her like she asked.

She curled up with her head and hand on my chest she fell back to sleep. She looked beautiful sleeping.

She stayed in the same position all night, I took her hand in mine and I held it all night while she slept by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up next to Alec, who was there with his book in his hands.

"Morning Alec" I said as I began to sit up. I had to admit that was one of the best night's sleep I had had in ages, even though I do remember having a nightmare.

"Morning Renesmee, did you sleep well?" He asked putting hit book down on the dressing table next to him. I sat smiling next to me.

"Yes, I did thank you. How did you spend the night?"

"Reading and trying to think of another name for you because Renesmee, even though it is a wonderful name, it's a bit of a mouthful to say. So I was thinking something along the lines of Renny or Ren. What do they call you at home to shorten it?" He asked.

"Nessie or Ness" I told him with a smile.

"What like the Loch Ness Monster?" He snapped "Well I refuse to call you that, you aren't a monster, and I'll think I'll stick to Renny, what do you think?"

"Yes I like that" We smiled together "Well I must get dressed"

"Yes, you have your birthday Ball today, which we need to go get you a dress for I'm sure"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that" I blurted out; I can't believe I just said that. I covered my mouth with my hand in astonishment "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that" Alec just laughed at me.

"It's fine honestly I don't see what you are apologising for. Well we have a dance lesson in an hour, I need to go get changed so I'll meet you here in half an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yes that is perfect" I answered.

I clambered out of bed and accompanied him to the door. When we reached the door Alec turned around to me and spoke in hushed tones "I enjoyed last night" and with that he left the room.

What had happened last night, I can't remember my nightmare like I usually could. Trying to push all thoughts to the side I went to my wardrobe and looked for s dress that would be suitable for dancing. I searched rail upon rail until I came across a simple navy dress that had swing in the skirt which was perfect for dancing, I looked through the shoes and found a perfect pair of silver open toed shoes with a champagne glass shaped heel. I grabbed them and the dress and went into the bathroom.

I undressed and climbed into the steaming hot bath with oils is vanilla and raspberry, I washed my hair quickly and clambered out of the bath grabbing a towel from the pile at the side, I wrapped myself in one and my hair in another. I walked over to the other side of the room and dried my hair I let the curls fall down past my shoulders and frame my face. I dried myself and carefully climbed into the clothes and put the shoes on. I looked in the full length mirror and seemed pleased with my choice of clothes.

Knock. Knock. It was Alec. I ran to the door and opened it. Alec stood in front of me wearing a black shirt and black trousers; he wasn't wearing his cloak like he normally did.

"Wow, Renny you look amazing" I smiled at the floor in flattery.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself" I replied courteously.

Alec offered me his arm and we ran to the throne room. The double doors were already open when we got there. Mum, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett where there already talking to Aro.

"Nessie!" They all exclaimed in unison. Auntie Alice was the first one at my side hugging me tightly. I saw Alec out of the glimpse of my eye clenching his teeth in disgust.

"Wow, I am pleased at your outfit Nessie. I have taught you well. Happy Birthday sweetie"

I smiled at her and all my family; I was going to go say hi to Mum and Dad when Aro spoke. "We must leave them now, we had a ball to prepare for" Aro then left the room and so did my family. Alec then took my hand and guided me to the centre of the room.

"I am to prepare you for the most important dance of the evening, it's a waltz, and it is the only dance you have to dance. It's very easy" He assured me. He took me in a dance hold, putting his hand on my waist he took my other hand put it on his shoulder, he then took my free hand and held it lightly but securely, as if he was trying not to break me like I was fragile.

"Now follow me, it's simple. One, two, three, one two, three" He lead me through the dance dipping me a certain points, then twirling me "You are a natural, now let's speed it up a little. Always be on your toes" He then twirled me one way then the other taking me to so many different places in my imagination. He sent butterflies flying through my whole body; he made my heart skip a beat.

He twirled me around then dipped me, I smiled up at him and his began to lean in. Is he about to kiss me? I thought it couldn't be true.

"Now that was splendid, well done!" I was pulled up and turn out so I was standing normal at Alec's side; I saw Aro standing just inside the door clapping his hands "Renesmee I must tell you, you are a fantastic dancer very natural on your feet"

"Thank you Aro" I said a little embarrassed to be caught nearly kissing Alec in front of Aro.

"Alec have you told her that you will be dancing with her tonight, you will be her partner? Obviously not but I have just told you" I think Aro noticed the look of glee in my face "I have something I to give you Renesmee" He pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket and he handed it me "Just a little something off of the whole of the Volturi" I opened the box to find a credit card "It has no limit on it, also it allows you the chance to go and buy yourself a ball gown for this evening"

"Thank you Aro but my Auntie Alice has already given me a credit card and has got me several ball gowns" I informed him trying to pass the card back to him.

"No my dear, you must accept it, never return a gift. Also it will be handy so you and Alec can go get some shopping done now. I'm sure you'd love to get yourself a good look at what Volterra's shops are filled with"

I couldn't find a reason to argue so I gratefully accepted his gift. Alec and I then took our leave from the throne room. "You ready or this Alec I am going to get you a new suit for this evening and you can come with me to get a dress. How does that sound?" I teased him.

"Ok as long as you don't make me look like a fool" He looked at me in a begging way.

"Oh I can't guarantee anything" I winked.

With that we went and got the car and took off shopping. Alec drove carefully as we were approaching the town centre of Volterra. I was looking around and I saw the perfect shop.

"Alec stop, let's go to this one" I pointed at a shop called Elegance and Alec gave me an approving look and pulled over.

He helped me out of the car and I grabbed my bag.

We walked through the doors arm in arm. Alec was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes from people of the town.

"Can I help you?" Asked a young woman only in her 20's, she looked like she had good taste.

"I am looking for a ball gown, it needs to be perfect" I smiled at the woman to try and make a good impression.

"Is there a specific limit on how much you are willing to spend?"

Alec immediately replied "No limit at all, make her look like a princess, even more than she is one now" He kissed me on the cheek. What was all this about? Was he trying to make us seem like a couple? Oh well I didn't mind at all.

The woman guided us to the back of the shop, dresses lined rails in an array of different colours.

"I recommend this section here, they are our best gowns and are made to fit like a glove" I walked up to the rail and looked at the colours when a blue one caught my eye, it was beautiful. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

"I like this one" I pulled it off the rail with ease and showed the woman.

"Good choice, would you like to try it on?" she asked looking from to Alec. She looked like she was trying to get Alec's attention but he wasn't taking any notice.

"Yes please" I answered grabbing Alec by the arm.

"Right this way then" She showed us the way to the dressing room.

"Alec, sit there while I try this on please" I smiled at him flirtatiously.

Alec took a seat and then I walked into the dressing room. I slipped off my dress I was wearing and pulled on the strapless shocking blue ball gown, it hugged my breasts and just underneath was a waist band covered in diamantes, at the bottom it floated down but went out slightly giving it shape.

"Could you possible come do up the back please" I called the woman.

In she came fastening my dress with ease. Once she was done I looked in the mirror, it looked beautiful. I walked out of the dressing room and stepped in front of Alec.

He had slipped his sunglasses into the pocket of his shirt.

"What do you think?" I asked him, I moved my hair to one side and turned for him.

"Stunning, you look perfect" he spoke with shock and amazement.

"Is it the one do you think?" I smiled.

"Definitely. You have never looked so beautiful" I began to blush making my cheeks go a faint pink. Alec got up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around my waist "You really are beautiful" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek before sitting back down.

I turned around and went back into the dressing room. The woman came and undid my back for me.

"You know you've got a keeper there sweetheart" She told me.

"What?" I was on cloud nine and did have a clue of what she was on about.

"You and Mr Sunglasses, you pair are perfect for one another I swear I have never seen such a good couple" she said.

I turned around and smiled at her in gratitude. Once she had finished undoing my back she stood out of the dressing room and allowed me to have a few moments of peace. I took the dress off and hung it back on the coat hanger. I slipped my other dress on and put my shoes back on. I sat on the stool for a moment thinking of what he had whispered in my ear. He had made my birthday; I could almost swear I was falling in love with him. Regaining myself I got my bag and put it on my shoulder and picked the dress up and walked out of the dressing room.

"Your turn now! Let's go pay for this and we'll go get your suit sorted" I held my hand out ready for him to take it. He took it quickly and we walked towards the till.

Hand in hand we walked down to the till, everything seemed right the way it was. We went to the till and paid for the dress with the card that Aro had given me.

She handed me my dress on a coat hanger with a cover over it.

"Now don't forget what I told you" The woman told me. I smiled at her and we left the shop with a ding of a bell.

"What did she say to you?" Alec asked as he put my dress in the car.

"Nothing just something" I teased him.

"Ok but be warned I will find out eventually" He winked at me, and then squeezed my side.

What was going on, we weren't dating but I really wish we were. He was being really rather flirtatious.

We got back in the car and went to look to a suit shop. Alec of course would know the best one and where it was so I told him to take me to it and we'll get him all flash and ready for the ball. He laughed at the fact I said flash which I had to admit was really rather weird of me.

As we pulled outside of what seemed like an ordinary little suit shop I knew it would be the best designer one. Alec helped me out of the car and offered me his hand, I took it with a second of thought and we walked into a shop called Tailored hand in hand. Alec knew where to look and took me over there right away.

There were sections labelled out by different suit jackets and shirts, trousers, waistcoats and ties.

"Alec your tie or shirt has to match the colour of my dress" I told him as he pulled out a grey suit jacket and trousers. I nodded to him in approval, we then walked over to the shirts which were handmade and tailored to fit perfectly, and I pulled out a crisp white one that had been fitted.

"I do like that but what about this one" He pulled out a sky blue shirt.

"I say get both" I laughed cheekily at him. I grabbed the hanger of the shirt he had picked with the hand I was carrying the crisp white shirt.

"Are you having a waistcoat?" I asked.

"No I think I'll stick to a classic and dodge the waistcoat this time" He pulled me over to the ties.

I saw a sky blue tie which I grabbed "This one is perfect"

"But what about if I wear the blue shirt, I think a grey tie would look best" He pulled out a tie the same colour as the suit.

"Both?" I asked

"Yes ok then. Let's go pay" We walked over to the man at the till and as he scanned all the items, I pulled out my card and handed it to Alec to pay.

This afternoon had been perfect, me and Alec together. No distractions. It had been amazing; I really hope that the rest of the holiday was going to be like this or even better. Once Alec had paid he handed me my card back and we went back to the car. He put his bags in the back and climbed in the front.

"It has been fun today, you looking forward tonight yet?" He asked like he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course! I have really enjoyed today too" He lent in towards and kissed me lightly on the lips and I kissed him too. He sent fireworks exploding and sparks flying. He retreated and turned the engine on and we drove back to the Volturi mansion in silence.


End file.
